Flowers for your thoughts?
by Himitsu Secret to your heart
Summary: -Part 2 to chpter 1 uploaded- A crossover between Weiss Kruez and Yami, when Tsuzuki decides to go into the world of the living, he and Hisoka enter a flower shop unknown to them houses assasins. Kitties.shounen ai [Tsu/Hi] [Aya(Ran/Ken]


  
+++++++++++  
+CROSSOVER+  
+++++++++++  
  
::orchids:: Hisoka's thoughts  
'morning glory' Tsuzuki;s thoughts  
bougainnvilla telepathy thoughts  
//Gentians// Ken's thoughts  
*Roses* Aya(Ran)'s thoughts   
  
Genre: Humor... mmm... add in a bit of sweetness and you have it.  
Archive: No archive, if you want to just ask.  
Pairings: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Aya/Ken.  
Title: Flowers for your thoughts?  
Warnings: hmm... silliness, no lime or lemon scenes (I'm tired of it) a bit of waff... nothing else. [mild shounen ai]  
Notes: My first crossover! Between Yami No Matsuei and Weiss Kruez.   
  
  
Flowers for your thoughts?  
  
Flowers dancing in the fields  
Watching people talking still  
Just a warm breeze now and then.  
Waiting for time to count to ten.  
  
  
Whisper... whisper...   
  
"Look... the four of them!"   
  
"Where??"  
  
"Yatta! The four of them are present today!"  
  
"oooh! I can't last a day without seeing their faces!"  
  
Tsuzuki stopped outside the flower shop, a gentle breeze tugging at the strands of his hair. He and Hisoka decided to leave Meifu to return to the land of the living to purchase some flowers for Watari who had claimed that flowers was going to be used for his potion in changing sex... Tsuzuki tugged eagerly at Hisoka's sleeve, "There! That shop looks perfect!" Hisoka rubbed his head, " Wha?" "It is! See, there's so many people out here! it must be a good quality shop!" Hisoka groaned, "Whatever.. just... just hurry up."   
  
A ardent Tsuzuki bounded into the shop while Hisoka slowly struggled up to it, being in a crowded place especially the land of the living was so confusing and annoying, getting lost was an option here. A group of girls had already gathered around Tsuzuki, the moment he stepped in but he was too tired to bother helping his friend. "Its always the same..." he muttered. "A..ano... suminasen...de..demo... ah..." said Tsuzuki trying to get past the surging crowd, "Wai! I should come here everyday! This shop has all the cute guys ne!!!" said a girl, the others chorused back in enthusiasm.   
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
Hisoka looked up into brown eyes of another guy, "Huh?" The other shook his head and said, "You want to buy something?" Hisoka nodded, "Anything..." The man laughed, "You look like you are going to faint any moment, by the way, I'm Ken." he said, his mouth turned up in merriment and his eyes showing tell tale signs of laughter. Hisoka grunted, "Hisoka Kurosaki..."   
  
Looking up and down he observed Ken rather suspiciously, it was the first time someone from the living had talked to him without wanting to hurt him. He didn't want this first kind person to know that he was actually an empath, especially since it was the first step to friendship. Ken was well built, and had an almost streamlined figure, his skin was the colour of the beach, chocolate brown hair that seemed to move at the slightest trace of wind. Eyes that showed joy and laughter, brown orbs that seemed to be reaching a hand towards his unconvival self, asking for a chance to prove him wrong.  
  
To prove him wrong about the selfish world, maybe there was hope after all...   
  
Studying him more Hisoka realised that he was about 18-19 years old, but most weirdly was the fact that no thoughts of Hisoka were going through his head, it must be all a lie... "Hisoka?" Hisoka looked up, puzzled at the sudden friendliness. In all the whole wide world he thought there wasn't a kinder soul than Tsuzuki, perhaps he was wrong... "So, can I help you?" he asked again, placing his hands on his hips and looking pleased. Hisoka motioned towards Tsuzuki who was mobbed by the bevy of girls in the shop. "He does the buying, I do the sleeping." Ken chuckled, "That bad? Is he..." Hisoka shook his head, "Just partners..."  
  
Tsuzuki was frantically trying to talk to a unmoved red head, "Can I buy something?" No response. Tsuzuki tried again. Still nothing from him. With every try, all the response Tsuzuki received was a sweeping movement, 'Is this guy even alive or what? Even a mute might give some reponse...' Tsuzuki thought annoyed. A man who was watching the scene laughed and told the boy next to him, "Omi, you better go help that poor guy, he's going to ask till 12 midnight but Aya won't say anything to him..." Omi's shoulders shook with laughter, and nodded "I'll go.." Ken diverted his attention from Hisoka to Tsuzuki who was trying to get past the girls and to the red guy.  
  
"Oops, I got to go help." he said before pratically shoving the girls away and making his way up to Tsu-chan. Hisoka looked up at the potted plants hung above his head, ::Maybe it'll come crashing down...:: Hisoka thought warily, his foot shifting it's position uneasily, "OOOOhhhhhhh, loooooooookkkkkk another bishounen!" someone cried pointing a finger at Hisoka. Hisoka stiffened, his eye twitching as he saw the number of girls rushing towards him, "Holy shit!"   
  
Tsuzuki sighed in relief as Ken got the girls away from him and towards Youji and Aya, "So, what can I do for you?" he asked, Tsuzuki frowned thoughtfully, "Erm... what about that?" he said pointing at a flower, "Okay, " was Ken's happy reply but before he could reach the flowers Tsuzuki pointed at another one, "Maybe that!"   
  
"H..hai.."  
  
"No! That!"   
  
"Aa...a.."  
  
"I like this one.."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"oooh, this is the one!"  
  
"Uhhuh...:"  
  
"Orchids look better!"   
  
"yes..."  
  
"I prefer roses!"  
  
"mumble.."  
  
"Ah, thats a nice one!"  
  
"GRUMBLE MUMBLE!!!"  
  
"Ah hah! thi-"  
  
"WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY????!!!"   
  
"That one!"   
  
sigh..  
  
Ken picked out the flowers and placed it on the table, "Or maybe tha-" "ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL PERSONALLY KICK YOU OUT!" Ken shouted, Tsuzuki's hair blowing behind him at the force of Ken's words, "A...a..Aa.." grumbling about how indecisive people can be Ken wrapped the flowers up in newspaper, crinkling his nose up in disgust at the sight of a dead flower." "Youji!" Ken yelled, "Didn't you water the plants!"   
  
"Here, if you all line up you'll eventually have a date with me... you see my list is full"   
  
"YOUJI!!!" Ken screamed, his fingers crumpling up a corner of the newspaper, Tsuzuki sweatdropped, the scene was worse than him asking Hisoka to go into a shopping mall. Meanwhile lets flash over to... err... Hisoka... ^_^; "Ooooohh~~~ look at that skin!!!"   
  
"No! His eyes are beautiful."   
  
"I llllloooooove his hair, look at the strands! and colour!"  
  
"Its so soft!"   
  
"He's the best bishounen I knew!"   
  
"His clothes are cool too!"   
  
"I love those eyebrows!"  
  
"Such gentle soft hands......."   
  
"WAI~~~~~~~[heart x 10]"  
  
::If they touch me again....::   
  
"I love that skin of his! I want his autograph for the cutest bishounen ever!"  
  
::Or utter a word..::  
  
"Maybe I can take back the t-shirt as a souvenir!"  
  
::Or talk about me.... ::  
  
"Golden hair...... lovely green eyes......"  
  
::I swear.....::  
  
"Okay! Break it up! If you want to know, the time is already 11.16 am and I'm sure you might want to get ready a letter for being late at school." said a voice, the girls glanced at each other for a second, checked their watches, looked at each other and out the door. Hisoka wiped an imaginary sweat off his brow, "Thanks..." he said, "Hn." was the reply, it was the red haired man whom Tsuzuki had tried talking to before. "Hey Omi!" Youji called his eyes widening in incredulity, "Lookee there! something we would never see in another centuryee." The boy looked up from his calculations and held his breath, "This.. this can't be happenin!" Youji smiled, "It is!" Omi pinched himself, "Its not a dream!" "Yeah!"  
  
"Aya stopped sweeping!"   
  
Cows flew by mooing....  
"Thats not it you imbecile!" shouetd Youji, Omi scratched his head, "What is?" Youji grabbed Omi's head and pointed at Hisoka, "See that boy?", Omi frowned, "What boy?" Youji toppled off the chair, he hurriedly climbed back up and pointed at Hisoka again, "That blond! that I'm-so-sexy-want-me-come-and-get-me boy!!! Omi looked up, " I thought that was a girl?" Youji's face fell onto the table, "IT IS A Boy!!! and whether you know it or not, Aya never talks to strangers! especially when he almost looks like Nagi!" Omi's eyes widened, "That boy/girl is Nagi?" Youji's facefaulted and fell backward, his chair and him toppling onto the floor. "Jeez, Youji you need to learn to stop falling like that and stop mumbling!"   
  
"There ya go!" Ken said to a smiling Tsuzuki, "Sankyuu!" said Tsuzuki tucking the flowers under his arm, Ken's chocolate brown eyes smiled, "By the way, who's Hisoka over there?" Tsuzuki turned in the direction of his partner, "My partner." Ken nodded, noting that Aya was actually talking to someone... "And who's the mute over there?" Ken frowned, "Actually I prefer the term aloof better..." Tsuzuki smiled knowingly, "You two together?" Ken's cheeks tinted red, "N..no! nothing like that..." Tsuzuki grinned, he had hit homerun.  
  
Aya was silent at first but gave in, " so..."   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm"  
  
"uh?"  
  
"Aya."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"mmm...."  
  
"I'm"  
  
"uh?"  
  
"Hisoka"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"What you here for?"  
  
"Flowers"  
  
"mmhmm..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Who's he"  
  
"He?"  
  
"There."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"...."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"So.."  
  
"?"  
  
"Who's he"  
  
"partner."  
  
"And?  
  
"Good friend..."  
  
"And"  
  
"Comrade"  
  
"And"  
  
"no..nothing..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Where?"   
  
"There."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."   
  
"Friend"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Comrade."  
  
"And?"  
  
"good friend."  
  
"And?"  
  
"partner."  
  
"And?"  
  
"best friend."  
  
"And?"  
  
"nothing."  
  
"Oh..."   
  
"yeah..."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
  
Youji sweatdropped, "That had to be the most longest, most boring conversation I've ever known, you know those two could be very good friends..." he said to Omi who nodded "Thats nice.." he said, "Oi!", "Hm?", "I'm talking to ya!" said Youji his hands waving in front of Omi;s face, "Yesh..." "Yea.." "hm?" Youji shutted up, he was NOT going to have a long conversation, Aya and Hisoka must have passed it on to them somehow...  
  
Casting a triumphant smirk at Ken, Tsuzuki smiled smugly, he was right after all. The boy did have feelings for the red haired, and these feelings he was sure was going to last forever, being a fortune teller he was not but it was a small step towards the mollification of Ken whose chagrin, when Tsuzuki had said that Aya might not be so nice so it was better off without him, was great indeed. "So what about girly boy over there?" Ken asked, the tables turned, Tsuzuki didn't blush as Ken suspected he would, a small smile apeared on his lips instead but his eyes were not what his lips showed.   
  
"Hisoka is not so... well ... close..." Ken worried that he might have hurt the man's feelings for the simplest fact that things weren't exactly going right for him and Hisoka. "Then, tell him! he might be feeling the same after all... " Tsuzuki's eyes slumped in depression eyes showing defeat closed in tiredness and his single feelings, which seemed so simple at first have divided itself into diverse niches at the sight of the golden haired boy then with other people. "We're good friends... it's enough..."   
  
Aya let a sigh escape his lips, not aware of the direction in which his gaze was directed at, Hisoka was surprised at the reaction when he saw Aya looking at Ken, when it hit him, "Like him?" a mumble then "n..no..." a faint red tinted the face of the pale assasin. Unknown that Hisoka could read people's thoughts he unwarily thought, *Oh shit... crap crap crap. no don't have these feelings... don't* Hisoka looked up with a look of curiousity and knowing, "Why?" Aya looked down, "Why what?" A moment of silence brought the answer to him, like some telepaths that he knew but he was greatful that no thoughts from Hisoka appeared in his mind, otherwise he would have freaked out. The thread of his sanity was dangerously loosened, especially when the SZ were still around... but now there seemed a threat anew.  
  
Suddenly, Aya feared this boy he had released so much info to him and might be in danger of losing his secret identity. If he could read the mind, it would be dangerous for him to stay. Stepping back, as Hisoka had suspected, Aya's hand went to his katana hidden in the midst of his clothes, "Who... are you?"  
  
Flowers wary  
battle fury  
Hisoka ready  
Aya steady  
Ken worried  
Tsuzuki hurried  
Flowers swaying  
The wind is humming  
  
The question seemed so simple, yet the answer complicated. Hisoka made a mistake he didn't want his empath abilities to get in the way of a friendship. He should have predicted this happening, it was so bovine of him. He had expected perhaps Aya to be in a stupor, stunnedat his ability but he had never expected him to wield s katana, not that it was of any danger to him, being the Shingami he was now... but he didn't want to arouse alarm between them. When they found out that he was already dead but breathing. Tsuzuki paled, they couldn't allow their identity be given away to complete strangers of whom carries swords or weapons with them.  
  
Hisoka shifted a little, causing Aya to draw out his sword, "I'm not Nagi..." was Hisoka's words. Stunning the audience even more as that little bit of information entered their clouded in puzzlement brain. "Who are you?"   
  
The rest of the WeiB had started moving away from the supposed enemy, even Ken moved away from Tsuzuki his eyes narrowing in suspicion and anger. "I'm... an empath..." did he just say what they thought he did? shock like electricity passed through their bodies and movement altogether ceased, What? they hadn't heard correctly, impossible... The green eyed boy just shuffled nervously and becknocked to Tsuzuki to hurry it up.   
  
Tsuzuki was fidgeting too, Hisoka never admitted aloud that he was what he was. He was sure he wasn't hearing correctly either, Hisoka sighed inwardly his plans of a friendship failed after all.  
  
Aya sheathed back his katana and stood ramrod straight, without a word he moved to the back of the shop.   
  
Tsuzuki took the flowers from Ken whose hands, at the sudden outburst of his partner, started shaking at the fear of the youth. It wasn't the nature of a assassin to fear such a young boy but from the countless mind invading thoughts who wouldn't?   
  
Tsuzuki took the flowers and tucked it under his arm sighing and made his way out the door. Hisoka following closely behind, Tsuzuki cast a worried glance at the boy, who was unnerved to no ends. "Its okay you know... I'm here... I'm your friend..."   
  
Hisoka didn't say anything but muttered a soft thanks, despair washing over him and almost taking control of his system. Tears fell silently at first in small droplets then it just flowed. Tsuzuki put an arm around his shaking shoulders, "It's okay..."  
  
The foursome stared after the duo, somehow regretting their earlier reactions, how forlorn the boy seemed how sad he was at the fate he was leading now . "What flowers did they purchase?" asked a gruff voice, Ken looked startled for a second but softly replied, "Dendranthema, he also wanted the Gomphrena globosa added with spathiphyllum cultivars..."   
  
The red haired man hmphed and touched Ken's shoulder, "They don't seem so bad..." Ken smiled and Youji and Omi moved away, they knew better than to disturb the sweet scene now, *They're not so bad after all...*  
  
So then.... maybe...  
  
just maybe....  
  
Hisoka might not have lost his friendship after all...  
  
A flower...  
  
for your thoughts?  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
